Forum:Template Nihongo and infoboxes
I find redundant using in the article introduction when there is already the infobox with the original Japanese name and romanization. It breaks the reading and it's pointless. Take for example Edward Newgate's introduction: in oasis the first row is just the Nihongo template. The template was left in the pages simply because the infoboxes were added later, in fact not all pages have it, especially recent ones. Don't misunderstand me, I believe all names should have their respective original name in kanji and romanization, but if those are in the infobox that condition is already fulfilled. I suggest that * IF the kanji and the romanization are present in the infobox than it's not necessary to use in the the article. * We should use for nicknames in the infobox instead and not in the article. * For every other name without an infobox, should be left, but used only for the first time it's mentioned (as we already do). In pages like Animal Species, we add the first appearance for each animal in the description because there is no infobox. Why don't we do the same for characters? Because that information is already present in the infobox, so it's redundant to add it in the introduction. Same think wiht the name in kanji and its romanization. I highlighted the area of interests in the examples below to show what I meant. Examples Current | jname = エドワード・二ューゲート | rname = Edowādo Nyūgēto | ename = Edward Newgate (Viz, FUNimation); Ward Newgate (4Kids) | first = Chapter 234; Episode 151 | affiliation = Whitebeard Pirates (former), Yonko (former) | occupation = Pirate; Captain | epithet = "Whitebeard"; "The Strongest Man in the World" | jva = Kinryū Arimoto | Funi eva = R. Bruce Elliott | age = 72 (deceased) | birth = April 6 }} , more commonly known as was the captain of the Whitebeard Pirates and was known as after Gol D. Roger's death. He was a member of the Yonko that ruled over the New World until his death during the Battle of Marineford. After | jname = エドワード・二ューゲート | rname = Edowādo Nyūgēto | ename = Edward Newgate (Viz, FUNimation); Ward Newgate (4Kids) | first = Chapter 234; Episode 151 | affiliation = Whitebeard Pirates (former), Yonko (former) | occupation = Pirate; Captain | epithet = ; | jva = Kinryū Arimoto | Funi eva = R. Bruce Elliott | age = 72 (deceased) | birth = April 6 }} Edward Newgate, more commonly known as Whitebeard was the captain of the Whitebeard Pirates and was known as "The Strongest Man in the World" after Gol D. Roger's death. He was a member of the Yonko that ruled over the New World until his death during the Battle of Marineford. Example of when Nihongo should be left Momoiro Island is an island on the Grand Line. The island is filled with pink animals and plants. Its name literally means pink in Japanese. It is home to the , a place where "those with a heart of a maiden" gather. The name of the kingdom literally translates to "full of transvestites", which is exactly what the island is filled with. Page without an infobox are medium-sized seagulls that deliver newspapers and wanted posters around the world. They wear hats to signify their employment and carry bags over their shoulders, just like a paperboy. The first News Coo appeared in Chapter 96 and Episode 45, delivering a newspaper to Nami. According to Nyon, they do not deliver newspapers to the Calm Belt. (from Animal Species) Discussion Nobody really cares about that but since this is open I think I should state my opinion. Yeah i agree the text doesn't look good with all the Japanese letters there so I think we should remove them and add them in the infoboxes. 18:11, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :Who said that nobody cares? They belong in both sections. Not just infoboxes. SeaTerror (talk) 18:21, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Why? It's redundant. The name in kanji and its romanization should be present only one time. Why don't we add the first appearance in the introduction as well? Because it's not necessary. Same thing with that. It makes the article more professional looking and better in general. This is how it has always been done anyway. SeaTerror (talk) 18:29, June 7, 2013 (UTC) No it's not. Those templates are leftovers of when the articles didn't have an infobox. For some reasons, people started to think that was the policy, but it's not. A lot of articles don't have them. How would you know that? I've been here longer than you have. The articles have always had them. If the articles don't have them then they should. SeaTerror (talk) 18:41, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Because when the articles were created they didn't have the infobox but only . When the infobox was added, was left there. Here an example. Anyway, it's not important if it was a coincidence or if it was always been done that way, my point is simple: it's redundant. They should be used only in the infobox for the same reason we do not mention the first appearance in the introduction if there is the infobox. Like it already said it makes it more professional looking to have it in the introduction. You're the only one who cares about this too. It is just a nonissue. SeaTerror (talk) 18:51, June 7, 2013 (UTC) I have to agree with what's been said. Having it in both places does make it look more professional. The infobox can be for quick information so it makes sense to have it in there, but at the same time we should keep it at the beginning of the article for people who want more information so they don't miss anything. 18:58, June 7, 2013 (UTC)